


There's Good In You

by bourbon_banshee



Series: Lydia Martin Joins The Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbon_banshee/pseuds/bourbon_banshee
Summary: Lydia is banshee. She has the ability to feel when death is near. Her cry is a warning sign and a weapon to stun enemies. But Lydia can also see the past with the simple brush of her hand. Her visions show her a stranger, until one day, fate puts them face to face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Lydia's P.O.V**

I didn't know who or what I was before Sokovia got destroyed. I had spent the last years in captivity at a lab, if you can call that place a lab at all. I would be tested every single day. They called me a 'banshee', but the word made no sense in my mind. I had read about them but I always believed it was a myth.

Banshees scream as they feel death near them. Our cry is loud enough to crack and break glass; and it also stuns anyone around us. The celd I was at had been made 'banshee-proof', so I wouldn't be able to run away.

They would never touch me without leather gloves; at first, I couldn't figure out why, but it made sense after I tried to grab one of the so-called doctors' arm. Images of his entire life came to my head, making it hurt. After that, nobody touched me again without using some kind of protection.

Then, it all changed. Before the lab got utterly smashed, someone took me out of there. I would scream non-stop, as I could feel death all over the place. I was exhausted and in so much pain I could barely see anything. My own cry was making my brain hurt.

And then, he showed up. I hadn't seen him before. He was wearing some sort of costume and holding a shield. He carried me in his arms and I gently touched his face, which was bleeding a bit, as he was wounded.

The images came to my head as a storm: he used to live in Brooklyn. He joined the army and a scientist ran an experiment on him. He became a superhero. I got an image of him, watching somebody fall from a train. Even though he had been called 'Captain America', his real name was Steve.

"Steve...", I mumbled. He looked at me, confused. Right after that, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. Only... this place wasn't a hospital. It looked like a lab. I was about to scream, not because I felt death, but because I was terrified. There's a small difference between the cry a banshee makes when she is in control of herself (though we never are in control of ourselves) and the one she makes when she's just a scared girl. But before I opened my mouth, a stranger came close to me.

"Ssssh, Lydia. It's okay. You are okay now. You are safe", he said gently. He was in his early 40's. He had black hair, with few white strikes, and was wearing a pair of glasses.

I looked at him, not sure whether to trust him or not.

"Where am I?. Who are you?", I asked slowly.

"You are in New York. Lydia... we... We've seen the files they had in Sokovia. We are not 100% sure of what a 'banshee' is, but if you could tell us... Then, maybe, we could help you", he explained softly. "I'm... I'm Bruce. Dr. Bruce Banner. I wish I could reach my hand out to you, but I'm afraid of what you might see...", he sighed. He seemed sad.

"Let me see...", my voice sounded fragile and weak. "I haven't been able to make a choice of my own in a very long time, please... let me see. Whatever it is, it can't be any worse than what I felt in Sokovia".

Bruce looked at someone. I rejoined in the bed and looked around. We weren't alone in the room. There was plenty of people: Steve, another dark-haired man, a red-haired woman, a tall blonde guy with strange clothing and someone or something that looked as an android but at the same time, had some sort of humanity in him. They were all staring at me.

Bruce and the dark-haired man looked at each other.

"Please... I need to see...", I begged.

"It's too dangerous...", Steve said. "Lydia... how much of people's lives can you see?".

"I'm not sure... I have only seen yours and pieces from one of the doctors' while I was captive", I replied.

Back then, I wasn't sure how I was even able to do that.

"What did you see when you touched Steve?", the woman asked.

"I saw who he was... and who he became", I said, trying to remember. I looked at Steve "The serum... It changed you. And you... you have lost someone you cared about...".

Steve's face went pale as he looked right back at the woman. I don't know why, but for some reason, I felt it was something Steve hadn't told anyone about.

The blonde guy came closer. He was really big and he scared me a little. But the look on his face seemed gentle.

"Maybe her power only works on mortals. Let me try", he said as he looked at the others.

Mortals? Where was I and who were these people? I swallowed and looked at them. If they wanted me dead, they would have killed me back in Sokovia.

"May I?", he asked and offered me his hand. I looked at it and nodded, before grabbing it gently.

He wasn't even human. He was a demi-god. Thor Odinson. He had fallen in love with a human, named Jane. Most of the images I got were from her, but there was someone else. A green-eyed man. The word 'brother' was floating around, inside my mind. Loki. He was the God of Mischief. He had tried to destroy the entire city but Thor stopped him, alongside with everyone else in that room, except for the android. One of them... nearly died. The man Bruce had been looking at.

"You are Thor Odinson, brother of Loki...", I mumbled and I looked at him. His blue eyes were widely open. I looked at the dark-haired man "And you... you almost died, trying to save this city...", I said to him.

Then again, the room was filled in with silence.

"If she can see through a demi-god's life, then she can see through us all", the android said. He came to me and touched my face before I had the chance to do or say anything. He had been created from a vision, and that was his name. He defeated the creature that destroyed Sokovia.

That was all I saw and all I could explain.

"The more damaged we are, the more you see...", Vision said.

One by one, they came and let me touch them. I saw the horror from the past many of them had been through. I saw Tony's experiences with death, Natasha's past and her attempts to redeem herself and I saw Bruce. The Hulk. He didn't show me this himself, but Natasha did, as she had strong feelings for him.

That's how I met The Avengers.

I told them who I was and what I could do. They already knew most of it, from my files. We were still trying to figure out the part of me that could see into people's lives. The doctors assumed it was part of my nature. An extremely weird part.

S.H.I.E.L.D recruited me, as they said my skills could come in handy. From what I had seen, I knew what S.H.I.E.L.D once was, and what it had become after what seemed WW III. I was moved into the compound, where most of them lived, except for Tony, who had his own house. When I first arrived, I saw a familiar face.

"Wanda...", I said.

"Lydia!. Oh God... I thought you were dead!. Why didn't anyone tell me she was alive!?", she asked in anger and hugged me tight. I saw her brother. Pietro had died saving one of the Avengers. By the time she let go off me, there were tears in her eyes.

"You know her?", Steve asked.

"Yes!. She was in the same lab Pietro and I were. But, she didn't volunteer to become an enhanced one. She was captured. She was born with these skills, unlike the rest of us", Wanda explained and turned her face to me "If I had known you were alive...", she said and I held her hand. There was not much more left to see.

"You couldn't have known... It's okay... I'm sorry, Wanda", I said and she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Nobody is going to hurt you now, Lydia. We promise...", she said. I looked around and found the whole group nodding.

For once, I felt like I belonged somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Steve's P.O.V**

"I don't see why I can't come with you!", Lydia exclaimed.

"Because it's dangerous, Lydia. People will die. It will hurt you...", I said calmly.

"But I've been practicing with Wanda and Natasha and Clint have been training me!!", she insisted.

"Lydia, you need to stay here...", I insisted.

"Fine. I will stay on two conditions. Number one, I get to use Tony's car. I'm not going to stay locked up in here. I want to be able to, at least, go for a ride. Number two, once you get back, you'll let me see", she stated.

"Lydia...", I sighed.

"Everyone else has opened up. Wanda, Sam, Vision, Thor, Natasha, Clint, even Tony and Bruce whom have suffered severe trauma from their experiences. But you won't let me see... Why?", she asked.

It was true. She had seen more and more of each one of them, but there were some things I wasn't willing to share with anyone, other than Sam and Natasha. At some point, holding this secret for so long turned into a burden. So, I thought maybe Lydia could see, once I got back from this mission.

"Okay... I promise, when I get back, I'll show you. Don't scratch Tony's car and for the love of God, stay safe, Lydia. Please...", I begged her.

She had been putting so much effort into improving her skills that we had all grown a soft spot for her. She was the youngest of the group, although Wanda wasn't much older than her. They became really close. When they weren't training or practicing, they would go shopping. Even Natasha became protective of her. Clint would often joke about how she had become his fourth kid.

"I'll be okay, Steve. I promise", she said and gave me a soft smile as a farewell.

**Lydia's P.O.V**

I was all alone. Everyone was at a mission, which happened to be across the world.

I was craving some junk food, so I drove to the nearest market. I had just pulled over when an image came to me. It was part of the image I had seen from Steve's past. The train scene. I tried to hold it in but the pain was just too much and I had to let it out. So, I screamed.

I went back to the compound, empty handed, as I was no longer hungry. All I wanted to do was sleep. My room had to be modified and transformed into an acoustic room, so nobody would hear me screaming at night. Everyone had opened up, except for Steve. Sometimes, their pain and their memories would come to my head as nightmares.

That night I fell asleep pretty fast, but I woke up just as fast shortly after. I was no longer in the compound, but in a backyard. I had no idea how I got there. It was foggy and I was barefoot.

 I heard some noises in the back and when I tried to look, a horrible image came to me. A man, being tortured. I could barely see his face but I was already screaming.

I had the same nightmare for weeks. I wasn't at my best. I felt too exhausted and not being able to see this man's face was consuming me, as I felt useless. My own cry was painful to hear.

After the mission, everybody came back home. Well, almost everybody. Steve didn't. I could tell something had happened, as nobody would let me touch them.

"Sam... Where is Steve?", I asked, for the hundredth time.

"Lydia... You know I can't tell you...", he sighed.

"Why not?".

"Because it's a secret that is not mine to share", he replied.

I nodded and went to see Tony. He had an awfully big bruise under his eye. He hadn't said much, which was unusual coming from him

"Tony?", I asked. He looked at me, but his mind was somewhere else.

"Tony, everyone is acting strange since they came back. What happened? Why isn't Steve here?", I insisted.

"You don't want to know...", he sighed.

"But I do", I replied, grabbing his hand tightly. 

What I saw answered some questions, but created even more. Then, it all became a blackout. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Steve's P.O.V**

Lydia was resting; she had suffered a breakdown after seeing into Tony's mind. Nobody could tell how much she had seen or what had caused that effect on her. I felt it was my fault, and Tony certainly agreed, as he blamed me for Lydia's current condition.

"I should have been here sooner...", I sighed.

"You had to take care of someone else", Natasha replied.

"What will happen when he goes into the compound and she touches him, Nat? That will shatter her...".

"You can't kick her out, Steve. She's not a toy you can get rid of once you get tired of it!!", she said in anger.

"I'm not kicking her out. I'll leave...".

"You can't just walk away. You promised you would let her see, and you know Lydia doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. Eventually they will meet...", Natasha pointed out. She was right.

Lydia woke up and look around.

"Steve...", she called my name in a weak voice.

"Lydia...", I sighed and sat next to her bed.

"You came back... Where were you?", she asked

"I'll show you...", I replied as I took her hand to my face.

**Lydia's P.O.V**

I touched Steve's face and saw he and Tony had a huge fight. Tony's parents were murdered and Steve had known who the killer was all along. He claimed the assassin had been brainwashed by Hydra, so he had no control over himself. I saw punches and blood and was finally able to put two and two together. The man I had been seeing in my nightmares, he was the killer. My eyes were in tears and I no longer wanted to see into Steve's mind.

"Who is he?", I asked.

"He was my best friend. We fought together against Hydra's leader. But he...", Steve looked down and now I realized why.

"He fell from a train...", I whispered. He nodded. "Then, who is he still alive?".

"Lydia, there is more you need to see...", he said.

"I can't...", I replied, on the verge of tears.

"I need you to see, so you can understand".

I touched his hand. The assassin tried to kill Steve, he had a metal arm. I saw his eyes and the confusion in them when Steve recognized him. I let go Steve's hand.

"He was captured by Hydra. They brainwashed him. He... He is trying to get his memories back. He is no longer a slave nor an assassin. He...uhm... he...", Steve stuttered.

"He what...?", I asked, as I assembled his memories as parts of a puzzle inside my head.

"He will be moving to the compound, with us", he finally said.

"He killed Tony's parents!!", I claimed.

"Lydia, I swear he is no longer that man... Trust me", he begged me.

"Close your eyes, Steve, and focus on a happy memory you have of him", I said as I touched his face one last time.

I saw two young men, being side by side.

Steve loved this man as if they were brothers. I could feel his tears running down his face and my hand.

"Okay... I trust you...", I whispered as I placed my hand in the bed.

"Thank you, Lydia".


	4. Chapter 4

**Lydia's P.O.V**

I was still feeling a bit weak, but that didn't stop me from going back to training and practicing. Nobody had said a word about the fact that Steve's friend was moving into the compound with us, but I could tell Tony wasn't entirely happy about it. He forgave Steve out of love and compassion for him.

Wanda and I were talking when I heard a soft noise. That would happen every now and then: I'd hear something nobody else could. It'd often lead us to find some sort of clue.   
I got goosebumps. I couldn't hear what Wanda was saying, but just as in my nightmares, I got up and walked to the door without even being aware of what I was doing.

And then, I saw him...

"Lydia, this is Bucky...", Steve said when I opened the door before he had even knocked.

"You...", I whispered.

"Bucky, this is Lydia".

Bucky didn't say a word, he just nodded quickly and his eyes went straight to the floor.

I stood there, as my head was all over the place.

**Bucky's P.O.V**

I wish I could have said something. I wish I could have said anything at all. To anyone. I was still trying to cope with the whole situation. Everyone was polite and kind to me, though Lydia was a bit distant.

"You haven't scared her off, Buck...", Steve said.

"You don't know that", I replied.

"Buck, she knows very little about you... And she has been through a lot too", he stated.

Steve had explained to me what a 'banshee' was. He also said Lydia had this other skill, but he seemed reluctant towards the subject, all he mentioned was that her room, as well as mine, was acoustic, due her screaming. I was having a hard time myself, trying to remember who I was, so I didn't really ask much about her.

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I wasn't expecting Lydia to be there. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Nightmares?", she asked, softly.

I nodded. The water jar was closer to her than to me, she seemed to notice that and handed it over to me when my arm touched hers.

**Lydia's P.O.V**

Tears ran down my face as I saw into Bucky's mind. He had done horrible things, but he had no choice. I could see it all: the torture, the pain, the brain-washing, the triggering words. He had been through a living hell for over 50 years. 

And all he wanted was to go back to who he was before any of it happened. Back to when Steve and he would hang out, and laugh. He knew he couldn't make up for the time he had lost, but he wanted to remember nice things, for a change. I could see he wanted so badly to feel safe and not afraid of his own mind. 

I saw how much effort he would put in every day, trying to remember as he kept a journal with whatever memories came to his mind. Out of all the things I saw, the one that broke me down the most, was how he thought of himself as a monster, not worthy of being loved.

He stepped back, but I had seen enough for a lifetime.

"Lydia... why are you crying?", he asked, scared.

"Oh God... Bucky...", I sobbed "I'm so sorry for what you had to suffer".

He looked at me, confused.

"Steve didn't tell you, did he?", I asked, still unable to control my tears.

"Tell me what?".

"When... when I touch someone, I can see their past. Their joy and their pain. What made them laugh and what brought them misery. The more damaged the person is, the more I can see...", I explained.

"So you... you saw...", he didn't finish the sentence.

"I did... Bucky?".

He looked at me, with pain in his eyes.

"You are not a monster. You didn't have a choice. You were not yourself, but you can start over now. Here. With all of us. You are not a monster and you deserve to be loved", I said. He was silently crying, and I grabbed his face between my hands. "You, Bucky Barnes, are not a monster. There is good in you".

"Is there?", he asked.

"Yes. I swear to God. There is good in you".

**\----The End----**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 1st part of the series; it's an AU series, so each story will be related to the previous one but not a 100% like the original stories (meaning, in this story, Tony has forgiven Steve and welcomed Bucky into the compound, which we all know hasn't happened after Civil War).


End file.
